A tragic Love Inuyasha&Kagome
by PurpleLilyBlossom
Summary: She was the daughter of one of the most wellknown and powerful rulers in the world.  He was a savage warrior.  When his lust for glory brings him to her shores in a seige on her land...she will give him something far different than the glory he craved.
1. Chapter 1

**Heres an idea that I came up with while watching a really popular movie...you might know it...LOL!! **

**Lemme know what you guys think alright? **

**

* * *

**

**The ocean glittered like a thousand jewels in the late afternoon sun. Foamy sea water rushing forward, it cascaded over the pearl white sandy beach. **

**Sand so hot that one could not walk on it without wearing a pair of shoes first, so hot that it made the cool ocean water almost irresistible. **

**Kagome sighed, dark chestnut brown eyes looking off on the horizon. The entrance to her fathers temple behind her. **

**She felt the warm wind caress her skin, blowing through her long raven black curls, curls that spiraled loosely around her face and shoulders. **

**Child-like fantasies of what it would be like to sail off to distant, exotic lands flittering in her mind. **

**Oh the places she'd see…the people she'd meet. What adventures would be waiting for her out there? **

**But alas, that was not her life. She was the daughter of an extremely powerful ruler. **

**She was a princess and loyal servant of the temple Apollo. **

**Her father had been born in a small village off the coast of Japan in the year 500bc. **

**Her grandfather was a soldier and her father lived in this small village until his parents migrated to Greece when he was 4 years old. **

**There her father was raised, speaking both Japanese and Greek fluently. When her grandfather was killed by demons in 515bc her father developed an un-satiable hatred for demons and swore to avenge his father's death. **

**Kagome's father single-handedly killed over a thousand demons and built the vast and powerful kingdom she called home. **

**The kingdom of Ilium was known to all for having the most powerful army in all Greece, and the most beautiful city. This city was built on-top of a large hill over-looking the vast ocean. It was surrounded by a large 50 foot wall that stretched around the entire city. **

**The grand, elegant palace stood in the middle of all this, over-looking the city. **

**When she turned 16 she was given the choice to either marry or become a servant of Apollo…which would ban her from giving herself to any man for as long as she lived. **

**Kagome chose the latter, refusing to marry a man she hardly knew. **

**If she was going to marry it would be for love, not because it was her duty. **

**She would rather die never knowing what it feels like to be touched by a man. Then subject herself to a loveless marrige to a complete stranger. **

**A voice behind her told Kagome she had been out for too long and with another long sigh she turned and walked back inside the dimly lite temple. **

**

* * *

**

**Across the ocean, what was left of Greece was divided into 8 different small kingdoms. Ruled by separate kings, some of these were demon lords, others human lords. **

**These kings fought for centuries with each other over land. Humans and Demons also battled each other. Among these was King Naraku, a ruthless tyrant who wanted to rule the world. **

**Being a Demon himself, Naraku took an army full of demons and began concurring neighboring kingdoms. Joining forces with his human brother Onigumo, who already had a rather large army of his own. With each victory Naraku made, he would force that king and the king's army to fight for him, doubling the size of his army. **

**He cared for nothing but power and riches. The kingdom he wanted the most was Ilium and all its riches.**

**Then his brother married Kikyou, a women whose beauty was known through-out Greece. Onigumo began to retreat and spoke of peace, saying he was weary of battle and war. Putting Naraku's plans at a hault, so as his brother began peace talks with King Higarashi. Naraku continued to sweep across Greece, concuring and adding to his growing army. **

**King Sesshomaru, a powerful dog-demon was the second to the last to fall to Lord Naraku. After him there was only the kingdom of Apollonia, ruled by the wolf demon tribe. **

**Sometimes demons would mate with human women. The off-spring that were created were half-demon half human creatures with un-natural strength and agility. **

**Among these half-demons was a man whose reputation through-out Greece had sweeped through the land. Known for his inhuman strength, he became a living legend. A Killing machine who had won every single battle he was placed into. **

**Inuyasha fought for no one cared for no one and absolutely despised king Naraku. He fought for his own reasons and defied the king whenever he could. He stayed loyal to Greece but his distaste of Naraku made that loyalty as shaky and unpredictable as the ground they all stood on. **

* * *

**Alright, so what do you think? **

**I need your honest opinions here...**

**I'm also posting this story on my web page but I want your suggestions...**

**This wont be exactly like the movie, there will be several MAJOR changes but the plot will stay the same...**

**For those of you who are confused...it will get less complicated as the story progresses. I had to set up the story in this chapter...the next chapter will be better...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Lord Naraku stood in front of the leader of the wolf demon tribe. Thin lips curved into a sadistic smirk. His men lined up behind him, weary and tired as the late morning sun beat down on them. Two buzzards flew overhead, circling and screaming. **

"**The birds have come to feast on the dead." **

**He commented, his smirk widening as the wolf demons dark eyes narrowed. **

"**Take your army and leave my land," the wolf growled, barring his teeth. **

**This only amused Naraku, "I like your land, and your army…" **

**The wolf growled, "We'll never fight for you."**

**Naraku laughed, "That's what Sesshomaru said, and Kyokotsu, Suikotsu and Jakotsu…now they all fight for me." **

"**You can't have the whole world Naraku," the wolf snarled. **

**Naraku put on a look of fake compassion and sighed. **

"**Look, I don't want to see another slaughter…why don't we settle this in a different way, your best fighter against mine."**

**The wolf looked surprised and suddenly grew confident. **

"**If my man wins?"**

"**Then I'll leave this land and never come back," Naraku lied.**

**The wolf whipped around, "KOUGA!!!!" **

**Howls and yelps erupted from his men who began to part. **

**Naraku watched as a man made his way through the excited group. **

**This man stood at least 6'2, his shoulder length dark hair pulled back. His muscular build exposed for everyone to see, completely bare save for the animal skins that covered his man hood and a simple bone necklace that lay on his rippled, tan chest. **

**His dark eyes narrowed dangerously and Naraku snorted, un-impressed. **

"**INUYASHA!!!!!!" Naraku roared amongst his men, who seemed oddly quiet. **

**When he got no response Naraku turned his head. **

"**INUYASHA!!!!!!!!" He roared again, getting nothing but silence. **

**Kouga smirked and the wolf king looked amused. **

"**Kouga has this affect on many heroes'…" the wolf commented, earning a sharp look from Naraku. **

"**Careful who you insult old man," Naraku warned. **

"**My lord," a man cried out, making his way towards the angry king. **

"**My lord, Inuyasha never assembled with the army this morning." **

"**Where the hell is he!!?" Naraku growled**

"**We sent someone to find him," the man explained.**

**

* * *

**

**Several miles away a man stirred from a drunken slumber. **

**His sensitive nose immediately caught the thick stench of sex that hung heavily in the air around him. As well as two females, one of which had an arm slung over his waist haphazardly. **

**He recoiled in disgust at having this…woman…touch him with such tenderness, with such comfort. He hated the contact but at the same time was too lazy to do anything about it. **

**He had almost drifted into another dreamless slumber when another scent assaulted his nose. This was the stench of another male, and he was coming closer. Footsteps could be heard outside the hut and he stilled. The intruder stepped carefully inside and he waited. **

**When the man got close enough he reached out with lightening speed and grabbed the intruder's throat. Opened his eyes, and snorted as a pair of young terror filled brown eyes stared back at him. **

**He released the boy who looked no older than 12 and sighed as memories of the night before re-played in his mind.**

"**I was having a good dream…" the hanyou grumbled. **

**He turned his head and saw the two women, nude and passed out beside him. A low growl escaped his throat as he saw just how close they were lying beside him. **

"**A very good dream…" he lied. Eyes narrowed, he certainly didn't remember giving these women permission to sleep so close to him, even touch him while they slept. **

"**M…my lord…King Naraku is asking for you…" the boy stuttered. **

**Another snort erupted from the hanyou, who layed his head back down and closed his eyes. **

"**I will speak to your king in the morning," he spat. **

"**But sir, it is morning…"**

**The hanyou's eyes snapped open**

"**There calling for you to fight." **

**The hanyou raised himself up by his powerful arms, roughly shoving the women away. **

**Both nude girls shifted and opened there eyes groggily. **

**He sat up completely before standing, eyes fully taking in the mess he had made last night with the women. **

**Discarded clothes and wine bottles were scattered and tangled up in the blankets around him. What made him mad were the wine stains on the blankets. It looked like a pig slept here, it disgusted him. **

"**Inuyasha, where are you going?" One of the women purred silkily. **

"**Get the fuck up," he growled, walking towards his armor. Slowly he began to cover his nude body... **

**Aware of the two pairs of eyes that watched his every move as he dressed for battle. A tongue darted out of parted lips seductively. **

"**You're so temperamental…" one of them purred. **

**He finished tying his leg armor and tossed there previously abandoned clothes at them before leaving the hut. **

**Inuyasha walked towards his horse and climbed on. **

"**Are the stories about you true?" The boy questioned as he watched the hanyou stuff a dagger in a pouch on the horse. **

"**They say your mother is a goddess from a foreign land…they say you can't be killed." **

**Inuyasha checked himself to make sure he had everything, "wouldn't be bothering with the armor or weapons then would I boy?" he answered gruffly. **

"**The man you're fighting is from the wolf demon tribe…he's the scariest looking man that IV ever seen…I wouldn't want to fight him…"**

**Inuyasha reached for the ropes tied to the horse and made eye contact with the boy. **

"**That's why nobody will remember your name."**

**With a sharp kick Inuyasha rode off.**

* * *

**So, here's chapter 2!! I need your suggestions!! Is this a keeper...or should I just delete it now? **

**Your opinions mean alot so if you have any comments or suggestions lemme know!!**

**Review!! Review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't...in anyway shape or form, own the series Inuyasha or the film Troy. I'm just borrowing some of the characters and lines to write this fic... : )

**

* * *

**

**A strong wind blew and Inuyasha sniffed the air. His eyes hardening as the stench of Naraku and over a 100 men, demon and human, sweating in the hot sun…wafted up to his nose. The closer he got the stronger the odor became. **

**The second he came into view the men began to shout his name. He could feel their joy, excitement and relief as they looked on him. **

"**INUYASHA….INUYASHA…" They chanted, parting as he rode through them. Effortlessly he leaped off his horse and stalked towards his opponent, purposely ignoring Naraku, who stood with several others, one of which was an older women who had known his father. Her name was Keade; she was one of the few who knew how to speak his native tongue. **

"**Well…well…you're finally here…perhaps we should have our war when you are better rested Inuyasha…" Naraku sneered.**

**When the hanyou ignored the comment Naraku visibly stiffened. **

"**I should have you whipped for your impudence…" he spat angrily. **

**The hanyou halted, turned and walked towards his horse. **

"**Maybe you should fight then…" Inuyasha growled as he passed the king. **

**He took two steps before a familiar voice called out to him. **

"**Inuyasha, stop…" **

**He growled and turned, staring down into a pair of chocolate brown eyes. She raised a withered hand but sighed and pulled back when he stood out of her reach. **

"**What do you want old lady?" He barked out in a gruff voice. **

"**Ye can't leave…" **

**The hanyou narrowed his eyes, "Let the bastard king fight his own battles for once…I don't give a fuck what happens here today." **

**Keade sighed, "Inuyasha look at them…" She gestured towards the men. **

"**Ye can save so many lives here today…ye can end this right now…" **

**The anger vanished from his face as he took in her words. The men all stood in perfect lines, wearing heavy armor, sweating under the heat of the sun. **

"**Let them go home to their wives and children Inuyasha." **

**His brows furrowed, an un-readable expression flickering across his face, before disappearing as quickly as it had come. **

**In one fluid motion he turned once again, towards his waiting opponent, pulling his shield from his back. **

"**Imagine a king who fights his own battles," Inuyasha called out as he passed Naraku. **

"**Wouldn't that be a site?" **

**Inuyasha walked out of the ring of men, watching his opponent, a wolf demon, pace back and forth, waiting…smirking. **

**Wanting to get this over with, Inuyasha started jogging towards the wolf. **

"**So they sent a mutt to fight for them huh?" The wolf called out, pulling out a long spear. **

"**Keh…this "mutt" is going to kick your ass…" Inuyasha called back. **

**The confidence in the hanyou's voice angered Kouga and he hurled the long spear at Inuyasha. **

**Watching in amazement as the hanyou dogged it effortlessly and kept coming after him. **

**He hurled another, and watched as it missed yet again. This time it hit the shield, which the hanyou discarded quickly. **

**He was still coming and Kouga quickly pulled out his sword. He was ready for anything, anything except what the hanyou did next. **

**Before Kouga could react, the hanyou leaped in the air, twisted his body, pulled out his sword in mid-air and swung the sword at Kouga. Kouga was able to raise his sword in time before the sword made contact with him and the two swords clashed. **

**Inuyasha leaped in the air again and Kouga felt a sharp blade tear into the skin just above his shoulder blade and gasped in shock. It wasn't a sword that had stabbed him but a simple blade…**

**Kouga staggered on his feet, "how the hell…did you…" he sputtered both in pain and shock. **

**Inuyasha simply stared back at him "told you I was going to kick your ass." **

**Kouga fell hard on the ground, **

**Inuyasha walked stealthily over to the rest of the wolf-demon tribe. **

"**IS ANYBODY ELSE GOING TO CHALLENGE ME!!!?" He roared. **

**When nobody answered he barred his fangs at each and every one of them. **

"**IS ANYBODY ELSE GOING TO CHALLENGE ME!!!?" **

**The leader of the wolf tribe stood in shock and awe. Nobody has ever been able to beat Kouga, yet this demon took him down effortlessly. The wolf king was impressed. **

"**What is your name soldier?" He questioned, standing fully in front of this warrior. **

"**Inuyasha, son of Izayoi…" the hanyou answered gruffly. **

"**Well Inuyasha, son of Izayoi…tell your king that the wolf demon tribe will happily join his army." **

**Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the wolf king, **

"**He's not my king…" **

**Inuaysha snarled, walking away without so much as a second glance to either the wolf king or the wolf demon lying on the ground unconscious.**

* * *

**Chapter 3!! **

**Good...bad...?? Lemme know what you think!!**

**I wanna thank Lady Persephone :** **_I forgot to add the disclaimers in these chapters!! LOL!! Thanx for the reminder and heads up!_ : )**

**and I wanna thank the others who reviewed too...your thoughts and opinions mean a lot to me... **

**Review!! Review!!!**


End file.
